My Last Goodbye
by A new dreamer
Summary: A one shot song fic with a song tha treally is the opposite of the story. No one specific characters mentioned. A man walking late at night decides to end his life.
1. My Last Goodbye: Part 1

AND:I did this in about ten minutes so it probably sounds horrible. Tell me who you think this is about.

Disclaimer: Me no own anything.

The wind shifted around his body. He smirked. The wind was being cruel to him as well. Trying to rip him to shreds. He deserved it for all he had done and he knew it. He couldn't understand why he was standing on the battle ground and still alive.

_sunny days and starry nights_

_lazy afternoons_

_you count the castles in the clouds_

_and hum little tunes_

True to himself, he just kept on walking in one direction with no clue where he was going. It didn't matter anymore. He was an outcast. No one would even give him the time of day anymore. He was an outcast, an exile.

_but somehow right before your eyes_

_the sun fades away_

_everything is different_

_and everything has change_

He stopped by a lake for a quick drink and stared at the setting sun. The moon would soon be out in all of its glory. He hated the moon. It carried too many memories and too many broken vows. He had to move on, but to where. He had nowhere left to go.

_if you feel lost and on your own_

_and far from home_

_you never alone, you know_

He turned his weapon in his hands. The complicated weapon that he had mastered at a young age. He growled at it. It reminded him of the other master at the Garden. He was always in his way. His thoughts faded from the other master and trailed to the thoughts of those he had left behind. His friends, those that relied on him, had turned their backs on him once they knew the truth.

_just think of your friends_

_the ones who care_

_they all will be waiting there_

_with love to share_

_and your heart will lead you home_

He stood up from the cold ground and gazed upward at the stars that had finally come out. His heartbeat slowed as he listened to the world around him. This place was his home. He could feel the spirits of the land calling him back. His true friends were calling him home.

_funny how a photograph can take you back in time_

_to places and embraces_

_that you thought you left behind_

He started to walk into the water for a moment then stopped. He took out an old photograph of his only true friend, a large creature of immense bulk, and laid it on the ground. He was going to join his only companion in death. He was going to finally go home, back to Hyne were he belonged.

_they're trying to remind you_

_that you're not the only one_

_that no one is an island_

_when all has said and done_

Someone was running towards him. He turned and saw all of those who he had once trusted heading for him. They begged for him to stop, to come back, but he would have none of it. They had no idea what was wrong with him. They just thought he was depressed. No, it was the opposite. He was happy, happy to go back home.

_there'll come a day when you're losing your way_

_and you won't know where you belong_

_they say that home is where your heart is_

_so follow your heart know that you can't go wrong_

He turned his back on them and fell into the water. A great man drowned that night, in front of those that called him a friend. A great fighter, a great leader, and a legend in his own right had left the human world behind. He returned to stand beside his greatest ally, his true companion. He became a legendary GF in time. His spirit bound to the physical plain. He didn't mind because he was finally home.


	2. My Last Goodbye: Part 2

My last Goodbye: Part 2

AND: For all of you who read my little ficlet and tried to guess who I was talking about, the suicidal character was Squall and his one true friend was Shiva. I thought it would be appropriate for him to be friends with the Ice Queen.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but the poem.

* * *

It wasn't easy. I watched the sun fade away for the last time, at least I hoped it was the last time. I want to die.

_Rest your head_

_Dream of a land far away_

_Sleep in my stead_

_This is your last lullaby_.

I was waiting all day for this time to come. The loneliness is getting too strong. Ever since he died that day. I want to reach out to him, I want to see his face. I can't get over this. No one understands my pain.

_The stars above_

_Shine down upon you_

_My one true love_

_Kissing the tears away._

I lay in my bed and see his face all around me. He's always there. A cold reminder of what could have been. The other will never understand what happened the day he left us, left me, behind. The dagger will take the hurt away. Pain bleeds to pleasure, to peace and eternal rest. Just one small slip and the world will bleed away.

_A child cries out_

_Into the dark night_

_And I hear you shout_

_My name to the sky._

My heart begins to quicken. My eyes stay firmly shut and I feel the cold metal against my skin. My body moves to stop me. See how weak I am. My own body betrays me. A rueful smile sets across my face and a slow moment later I feel the pain. Nothing more is more than anything less and this moment. A cold tear falls down my cheek.

_You are with me_

_True as the arrow_

_You can be free_

_And fly on birds' wings_

Carry on my friends, for I am nothing more in the end of this mess. Without him here for me, I am nothing. Please, let me be free once more. I hear music. It is calming. I close my eyes. I will never open them again. This is the last day of my life.

_Sing with the sirens_

_No thoughts of a new day_

_This is how it ends_

_All with your last lullaby._

And I realize, I have no regrets.

* * *

AND: Well what do you think. Who do you think I was talking about? Your guesses are all read and checked against my own, so take your guesses and tell me what you like about this new chapter. I'm working on making this into a series in whichI kill off all of the major characters. What ya think? Review! 


	3. My Last Goodbye: Part 3

AND: I'm back, and I'm not dead. I just had to think this one over for a while. It was near impossible to write. The poem in this and the last chapter are both my creations. I write them first, then put the story around it. Last chapter's suicide was Rinoa. This will be a male.

_Cold as ice_

_Swift as wind_

_Twice the fight_

_The spirit within_

It's hard to exist in this world. Few people realize what we all sacrificed to save it: our innocence. Oh, it's not the innocence in the way that you're thinking. We would have killed people anyway, and we certainly ain't virgins. We all lost our naivety.

_The power inside_

_Flow from the center_

_The fire burns _

_Now the darkness will confide_

How the noble have fallen. Death knocks at my door, and I'm going to let it in. Maybe I'm taking the cowards way out. The pills give no pain, just eternal sleep. I want to be alone. I want to be free. I will never be that on this plane. The world of death awaits me.

_Walk through the open door_

_Sanctuary deep within_

_A meditative trance_

_All will be as before_

Water sent a handful down. Now, just to wait until they kick in. I have a few minutes to think. I have no regrets about this. Life, as a whole, stinks. Maybe I'll be reincarnated and given a second chance. Who knows? I think the pills are going to work. I feel sleepy. Time to enter the eternal sleep. I lay my head back down and close my eyes.

_When all seems lost_

_One way remains_

_Peaceful sleep comes_

_Forever and nigh_

A scream pierce the morning air. Tears rolled down her cheek. So many were dying; killing themselves for some odd reason just seemed right. Now, within seven months three were gone by their own hands.

_I believe in life after death_

_The truth beyond truths_

_I wait for the day _

_For it to come to me._


	4. My Last Goodbye: Part 4

AND: Last chapter was Irvy….This chapter is a female. Try and guess it. By the way, whoever said they are jelous of my writing, thank you very much. I nearly cried when I read that. Thanks.

_All alone_

_Night begins_

_Shattered dreams_

_And long lost friends_

This was it. She had made her decision. Everyone and everything was dieing. Soon she would join them in eternal slumber, and rest with them forever.

_The moon and sun_

_Both glow in shame_

_The sky does cry_

_On Earth it rains_

It had taken too long for her too find a suitable place to die. Then, an inspiration on the cliffs near Trabia had hit. She knew how she would do it. Her body would likely never be found in the dense snow. No burial for her. Or those to cry at her grave.

_It had taken_

_Single voices_

_Cry into night_

_And wordless prayers_

_Said out of sight_

Cry not for those who have passed, she thought. We'll be in a much better place. Where there is no fighting, no war, no suffering. Just peace and happiness will remain. Just a little higher on the snow covered cliff, overlooking such a small bit of Hyne's gift. She took one last look, took one last breath and stepped off the icy cliff edge.

_For if this is eternity_

_The end of the world_

_I revel in being free_

_My spirit is the bird._

Her record reads, Missing and presumed dead.


End file.
